Many recurring problems in agriculture involve controlling growth of undesirable vegetation that can, for instance, inhibit crop growth. To help control undesirable vegetation, researchers have produced a variety of chemicals and chemical formulations effective in controlling such unwanted growth. However, a continuing need exists for new compositions and methods to control growth of undesirable vegetation.
In particular, chicory is cultivated in multiple regions of the world, including the Netherlands, Belgium, France, Australia, and Chile. The control of unwanted vegetation in chicory takes place in the field, where the roots are produced (i.e., the root phase of the crop). Once produced, the chicory roots can be used for inulin production, as a coffee substitute, or to grow white Belgian endive leaves (i.e., the forcing phase of the crop), depending on the Chicorium intybus subspecies. Existing methods of controlling undesirable vegetation in chicory suffer from significant shortcomings. While pre-emergence and post-emergence treatments are both used to control weeds in chicory production, existing commercial herbicides typically cause significant injury to the chicory crop, resulting in reduced crop yields.